<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reason Why People Stick Together (Until They're Old and Wrinkled) by Catsu_Catsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569597">The Reason Why People Stick Together (Until They're Old and Wrinkled)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsu_Catsu/pseuds/Catsu_Catsu'>Catsu_Catsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azakyu week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life, tenyuki (mention)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsu_Catsu/pseuds/Catsu_Catsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting married, Kumon sets out the most important quest on his life, along with his beloved husband, in which he finds out not only how to make the washing machine work and that bills don't pay on its own, but also reminds himself how blessed he is for having Azami.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azakyu week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Reason Why People Stick Together (Until They're Old and Wrinkled)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fourth day of Azakyu Week 2020, I worked with the prompt: family.</p>
<p>Keep in mind that this is the second part of We'll make a fort for my heart and yours, which is not necessary to read beforhand, you just need to know that that fic is an au outside Mankai Company in which they talk about marriage when Azami is almost sixteen and Kumon already eighteen.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are some amusing things about what it actually means living together that Azami and Kumon were never aware of, whether Yuki and Tenma, as the voice of experience, already warned them about the issues that might pop up when living together, which they described as things that nearly got them signing the divorce a couple of times, Kumon doesn’t get it because he would never be able to be away from Azami, more now that he finally got married, he just can’t think on anything that would make him want to get divorce, whether Azami calls </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neruto</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dumbass--he could never--or spoils for him the next chapter of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ore no Hiro Akademia</span>
  </em>
  <span>--he also could never because he doesn’t even read it. Truth is, there isn’t anything else in this world that he’d rather be doing on a friday night than to be on bed with Azami, both of them with face masks, and wonder if that’s what keep people together until they’re grandparents, because hands down he’d spend the rest of his life rewatching old </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crayon Shun-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span> episodes, because Azami never watched it as a kid, while eating kind-of-burned meat with veggies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he might sound like he’s exaggerating, he was told by Azami himself that, but he does find the appeal on Azami half asleep eating cereal, so he keeps waiting for the issue he was told about, butter knife on hand, ready to fight ‘em.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the issues happen to be nothing alike with what Tenma and Yuki told them, rather, there’s a single issue: if they don’t do stuff, stuff doesn’t get done, which they learn the hard way during first weeks living together after their honeymoon, whether it was pretty much obvious, clouded by the idea of being together until their hair is gray and their faces wrinkled like raisins--whether Azami insists that he won’t be looking like a raisin so easily--, they could not manage to think that things like bills don’t pay itselves and that laundry only keeps piling up until they decide to get to work and learn how does the washing machine work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first they’re honestly a mess and take most of the day on doing simple tasks that adults get done in no time, and now they notice that they’re the adults, and they’ve been for a while already, but they never notice until it was evening and they were hungry but forgot to do the groceries on the way back from the airport.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When back in his last year of high school Kumon proposed to Azami, he always looked forward to living together, to close his eyes to the sight of Azami peacefully sleeping by his side and open them to Azami walking around on his pajama, but now it’s way better, back then Kumon never was able to truly get a grip on what it really meant a good morning hug, a toothpaste kiss and a meal cooked by Azami, and all that surpasses the constant state of panic for forgetting simply stuff like locking the door or finding a spider on the shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides they still have plenty of fun living together, because they’re still young to kick around a ball in the backyard and to play like kids on The Great Inuyama Castle they managed to set up in the lounge with soft blankets, and do other stuff, having friends over or watch a movie, but the fun is mostly done during weekends when Azami decides to change a little his strict sleep schedule to enjoy a bag of shrimp chips and a movie with his husband--being called husband has Kumon screaming since day one as well--, most of the time they plan things ahead of time, but that’s only because they always have lots of options of what to do together and never run off them, and sometimes they just decide to do something out of the blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the weekend of their first month as spouses, they plan to sleep till noon, since having to work as functional adults and take care of themselves still makes them exhausted, and then Kumon lost on rock-paper-scissor and they’ll be playing soccer instead of the good ol’ baseball, but with the promise of playing baseball instead on sunday, finally they’ll eat tacos at home, but on wednesday Kumon’s mom calls to announce that the whole family is dropping for lunch on saturday to check how her favorite lovebirds are doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thursday, Azami arrives with a cooking book he found in the bookstore close to his workplace, and after eating Kumon’s legendary recipe of PB&amp;J sandwiches, they flick through it looking for something that looks easy and nice to feed their relatives, plus some extra sweet dessert to match Juza’s tastes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for friday, they go shopping together for groceries, and Kumon’s heart can barely hold the joy of doing something so-couple-like like choosing between two cereal brands, or cleaning products, and it’s that they never did an actual trip to the store together since getting married, most of the time it was one of them and on their way back from work, so it’s the perfect view seeing Azami, as beautiful as he is, examining the different types of toilet paper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And saturday starts early, when Azami, already dressed with the first t-shirt that didn’t turned out tye dye after washing, arrives with a cup of coffee, it shows that he woke up early, even if he slept late he did because he wants to receive his in-laws properly for the first time, Kumon comments on that, wrapping his hands around the </span>
  <em>
    <span>spiber-man</span>
  </em>
  <span> mug Azami bought him, Azami shyly hides himself by sipping from his own plain one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to do the same for Kikuo papa next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HA, as if I’d invite that old man over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’ll do, or probably Kikuo papa would come anyway, he’ll probably bring some other guys from the Ginsenkai, and when that time comes Kumon will show what a good husband he is and that he takes proper care of Azami. Kumon leans back to rest against the pillow and the wooden bed head, Azami puts his cup down, showing his bright skin and the ocean eyes he fell in love with so long ago already, his silky hair is now longer than at that time and he usually wears it untied, but now he has a messy bun that looks out of a fashion magazine for Kumon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the most beautiful thing on Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with that?” Azami lets out automatically, changing to look at the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And honestly Kumon has no explanation for the fact that he suddenly looks at Azami and that sole action has him thinking for hours how lucky he is just for having him, other than how dumbly in love he is since the first time, and by the time he’s not thanking God and Azami’s mom for such a lovely husband, Azami is calling from the kitchen, so they can cook together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here!” Kumon chirps from the kitchen door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop spacing out,” Azami replies without looking, merciless chopping down some carrots, “it’s already late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Kumon walks in, ready to help, but first hugs Azami from behind, resting his rough chin to Azami’s naked shoulder, rubbing his stubble to the soft skin, Azami stays stiff for a second, out of surprise, but then relaxes on his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for what? I’m not making any effort, after all Ichiro-san, Niko-san and Juza-san are also my family now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kumon shakes his head, now pressing his nose to his shoulder, feeling the typical minty scent Azami always has.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was really thanking you for being with me, I’m lucky to have you, Azami.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azami grunts something inaudible. “Are you getting emotional now…? Fine, fine, I get it… I love you, too, Kumon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The most vivid memory from the past is that Azami always had a hard time saying I love you, as for now he can perfectly say it, yet it has the same ticklish effect on Kumon’s tummy as always, and that can also be the reason why people stick together until they’re old and wrinkled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, if you find any mistake or want to give me any feedback you can reach me here on the comments or on my <a href="http://twitter.com/mu_catsu">twitter account</a><br/>.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>